


Boredom, Computers and Surfing.

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine’s bored and suspicious of the resident Mog. Adam’s annoyed. Somehow surfing comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom, Computers and Surfing.

Nine was left behind again to keep an eye on their defect Mog. He almost wished Adam would show some sign of being evil, because watching the Mog work with the Mog computer network was boring. Adam, for his part, wished Nine would just leave him alone. He was worse than Ivan had been. That was not something Adam needed to think about again. Nine poked him for the umpteenth time, and Adam slapped his hands against the desk top, “Will you stop that?”

“I’m bored,” Nine announced, poking him again. “Didn’t know Mogs were so boring.”

Adam snorted, “Oh, no. You’d love all the other Mogs. They just fight all the time. They might not be smart, but they’re not boring. I’m just the smart, boring Mog, who actually saved your ass. Spare me. I’ve heard it all before.”

Nine drew back, surprised by the bitterness in the other boy’s voice. Adam was normally so reserved; he probably wouldn’t be if Nine got him drunk, not like Nine ever thought about that. Still… maybe Adam didn’t like being sidelined either. Nine paused and sat on the desk top not far from Adam, just staring at their good Mog. John was better at this. Why didn’t he stay to do the babysitting? After a long moment, in which Adam grew increasingly unnerved, Nine asked an unexpected question, “What would you do for fun then?”

Adam paused, his hands hovering over the keyboard, like he might just go back to working and ignore Nine. In the end, he let his hands fall to his sides before turning and facing Nine, a nervous energy buzzing around inside of him, “What would I like to do, or what did I do for fun?”

“Both.”

“Surfing- I mean, I’d like to do that. I haven’t- never really got the chance- but I want to. Most of the time I just read. Books Maggie had picked out, or… well they were on her list. She never really got to tell me them, with… being dead in all, “Adam answered softly, not meeting Nine’s eyes. Interesting.

“Maggie?”

“Two. It’s the name she used.” Adam was back to staring at the computer screen like it held some vital piece of information that they needed to live. So one of their own was a nerd? That was lame. Nine snorted and the question was out before he could think to put a filter on it, “How many of us did you even meet?”

Adam looked at him with a soft sad smile, “Eight was the only one I never had a chance to know, in person… unless you count One. We never talked until… the whole mind hook-up thing. Is there something you wanted?”

Nine leaned forward, invading Adam’s space as a smile played on his lips, “Yeah. I told you I’m bored, and you’re going to entertain me.” He laughed, “I can’t believe a nerdy Mog like you wants to surf.” Adam inched away from him, glancing away, embarrassed. Here he was once again being criticized for not being as much of a warrior as he could or should be. Why would it ever be any different? Especially when someone like Nine was around.

The sound of hands slapping against the desk, startled Adam out of his musings, and he looked at Nine, who’s eyes were bright in eagerness, “Let’s do it. When Johnny-boy comes back, we slip out. I’m looking forward to seeing you wipe out. It’d be funner than just sitting here.”

Adam laughed, lighting up at the thought of finally trying out something he’d seen One do. “Don’t count on it,” He warned. “I think good balance might just be part of the legacy. It seemed to be so for One, in any case.”

Nine grinned in response, “I guess I’ll just have to get you drunk beforehand then. Tell me, Mog-boy, have you ever drank?” Adam shook his head, feeling a little nervous with this side of the belligerent Garde, “I don’t think we have anything like that in my house. It’d mess with always being prepared for a fight.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get some. You just get me the cash.” Nine was back in Adam’s bubble.

“How? You aren’t twenty-one,” Adam pointed out, and he didn’t like the look Nine gave him in response, “I’ve got my ways.”

Adam gave in, handing him the little amount of money he had on him. Nine grinned at him, making it all the worse, before taking off. Adam turned back to the computer, unable to focus. What had he just gotten himself into? He was supposed to make sure Nine didn’t do anything drastic, that he actually somewhat behaved. This was going to be a little hard to explain to John.

Sometime later, Nine proudly returned with a couple bottle of alcohol and a couple of glasses. The first one was poured for Adam, who hesitantly drank it. It didn’t taste pleasant. He poured a glass for Nine, handing it to him, “You need to have one as well. If you’re getting me drunk you might as well join in.”

Nine laughed at him, but took the glass, “Now what’s the point in that? I’m getting you drunk so I have a chance at seeing you wipe out when we go surfing.”

Adam drank another glass, “Exactly. It’s only fair if I’m given the same chance. You know we don’t have any surfing boards or anything. I don’t even have a swimming suit. We… my family wasn’t really big on anything fun like that. Where would we surf?” They were exchanging drinking turns a little more quickly than Adam thought they probably should.

“Dude, you’re thinking too much. Just enjoy the moment. We can figure all that out later, when Johnny-boy gets back,” Nine complained, gently shoving the Mog. Adam leaned against him, “Are you guys a thing? I mean you act different around him, always touching.”

Nine laughed, “Yeah, that’d be some relationship. I dangled him off the side of the roof- back in Chicago. I had a nice penthouse back there. Hey! You never told me if you had someone or anything. Come on, you were in a girl’s head for a while. I’m sure you got to see something.”

Adam hit him, “Don’t be disgusting. She was in control of everything I saw.” Somehow he’d gotten into Nine’s lap, but it was nice there, and he didn’t feel particularly keen on moving. Nine didn’t seem very interested in moving him either. They drank a couple more glasses trapped in that moment. Adam wasn’t even sure when they started kissing, but it was nice.

That was how the team found them: half-drunk and making out. Luckily, their clothes had decided to stay on. Four stared at them, before taking in the bottles of alcohol and empty glasses that had clearly been used. When he’d left them alone, he hadn’t thought he’d be coming back to them… all over each other. Sam had been right behind him and let out a little squeak when he saw what the two boys were doing.

“What’s going on?” John asked slowly and carefully like he wasn’t really sure he wanted to know. Sam didn’t dare peek from behind his hands. He was probably already scarred for life- there was a reason he was still single.

Nine pulled back from Adam, and flashed John a cheerful smile, before gesturing to the empty glasses. He proudly stated, while Adam leaned against him, apparently not realizing that anybody else was there, “I’m getting him drunk.”

“But that wasn’t fair,” Adam reminded him, and then he looked at Sam and John, “I told him, good balance comes with my legacy, but he wants to see me wipe out when we go surfing. Oh! They’re here, we can go now. I want to go surfing.”

Adam tried to detangled himself from Nine and almost fell on the floor. He didn’t and looked so proud of himself, “See? Good balance.”

Four face palmed, and took a careful breath. Sam was the one who hesitantly pointed out what nobody had said, “Umm…. I don’t think there’s really any surfing places nearby.”

“I told him that,” Adam said dismissively, while Nine cursed.


End file.
